


Ain't No Big Thing

by alkjira



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, POV Alternating, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to do it, so it might as well be him. </p><p>That line of thinking had arguably gotten Poe Dameron into more than his share of trouble over the years, but it was no less true for that. Which was why he’d agreed to go undercover as part the entertainment at a nightclub on Sengar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Big Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I word-vomited on tumblr, so I thought why not make it into something that’s at least trying to be a fic.  
> Written very quickly! Not beta read.
> 
> Bunny based on Oscar Isaac performing [Love is the Drug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlRmTKuEAG4) from Sucker Punch

Someone had to do it, so it might as well be him.  
  
That line of thinking had arguably gotten Poe Dameron into more than his share of trouble over the years, but it was no less true for that. Which was why he’d agreed to go undercover as part the entertainment at a nightclub on Sengar.

It was just going to be for a couple of weeks at the most, just long enough for one of the _actual_ spies under General Organa’s command to deliver some much needed information about the First Order to him without blowing their own cover. And the fact that it was for such a short time was both a relief and the reason why it smarted a bit that he needed to cut off most of his hair (his hair was one of his better qualities or so people kept telling him), but a disguise was a disguise. Which also explained the moustache. Which itched and made him look ridiculous but it was also the first thing to catch your eye so…yeah.  
  
When he’d looked in the mirror in his quarters on D’Qar, the morning just minutes before he was due to leave, he’d been very grateful that he’d decided to say goodbye to Finn already the previous evening.  
  
If the changes in his appearance hadn’t been bad enough the clothes definitely were. He looked absurd and desperately wanted to crawl into his familiar flight suit.

And BB-8 was no help what so ever.

“Yeah, thanks,” Poe sighed after his droid had informed him that it approved of Friend-Poe being shiny. He ran a hand down the lapels of his jacket, made of a silky material which could indeed be described as shiny. _Kriff_. Yeah, it was very good that Finn wouldn’t see him like this.

If he was ever going to have a chance with him Poe needed to try and _improve_ on the first impression (beaten up and bloody) not make it worse. At least the first impression had been rather heroic. This… Poe sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror again. This was not heroic. 

Still, someone had to do it. And not everyone could carry a tune and wriggle around on a stage in terrible clothes without dying of embarrassment, so Poe was just going to take one for the team. It was pretty much what he did after all.  
  
“You’ll look after Finn for me while I’m gone?” he asked, tweaking BB-8’s antenna as he headed for the door.

The droid beeped in reply and bumped into his leg.  
  
“You can keep each other company, it’ll be fine. I would take you with me if I could but-“ Poe’s mouth turned up in one corner. “You’d look even worse than I do in a moustache.”  
  
-  
  
“You’re barely out of rehabilitation,” General Organa pointed out and Finn managed not to squirm, flinch or do anything else that would lessen his chances of getting her to agree to let him take the mission.  
  
“With all due respect, ma’am,” Finn said. “If you’re not going to send me who are you going to send?”  
  
For all that the general was small enough that Finn could probably lift two of her without too much issue she had a presence that not even Captain Phasma could beat and Finn squared his shoulders a little more as she looked at him like she was trying to see what was _inside_ of him.

That this was just a holo and not actually her in the flesh did not matter whatsoever.  
  
“I’m not cleared to fight,” Finn continued. “Because if I was I would probably be were you are now instead of hanging around here doing absolutely nothing.”  
  
BB-8 bleeped in what sounded like displeasure from where it’d settled down by the door. Finn really needed to learn binary. Or droid. Or whatever it was.  
  
“I agree,” the General said. “You are not doing nothing, you are recovering after almost getting your spine severed.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Finn said. “Ma’am,” he quickly added when a small frown appeared between the General’s brows. “Please, you need your best pilot back to fly, we all need him back before the First Order realises that he’s on Sengar, and-“ Finn shut his mouth before he could explain how _he_ needed Poe back because- because he just needed him.

He knew that he wasn’t the General’s first choice to send on a rescue mission, but the facts were that they’d received info that the First Order knew that the Resistance had someone undercover on the nightclub that Poe was working in, and not only were Poe’s life at a risk, but they really did need all pilots up in the air and not on the ground since things had gotten intense in other parts of the galaxy as well. Of course they had, this was a war after all.  
  
Finn wasn't a Jedi and couldn’t do anything to help Rey, but he could do something to help Poe. If he was allowed. If he wasn't... well, it wouldn't be the first time he didn't do as he was ordered.  
  
“I can hold my own in a fight if it comes to that,” Finn argued. “And-“  
  
“A fight you’re not cleared for yet,” the General said drily. When he opened his mouth to reply she raised her hand. “Fine, you may go. At least he'll recognise you right away so making contact won’t be an issue.”

The grin that had begun to spread on Finn’s face stuttered a bit when General Organa fixed her gaze on him again.  
  
“Bring him home, and be careful.”

-  
  
Even on the flight over Finn hadn’t really managed to come up with a better plan than ‘find Poe, get Poe, leave’. Which, okay, could be better, but could also be a lot worse. He could work with it.

The noise level as he entered the club was even worse than in the mess during lunchtime, and it felt like there were more people too. After a little bit of searching he found a table and scooted his chair as far back into the shadows as he could, in case the First Order agent was around.  
  
He hadn’t been sitting for very long before the lights started to flash at the stage and all the voices around him dimmed down to an excited murmur.  
  
When the room went dark Finn stiffened, but it was soon clear that it was only part of the show as a spotlight was aimed at the two people now standing in the middle of the stage.

“Good evening!”

That was all Finn really heard of the introduction, because the sudden realisation that that was _Poe_ standing up there was more than a little distracting. The man didn’t move like Poe did. Not that Poe wasn’t graceful, but he didn’t… _slink_. His hips didn’t- not that Finn had watched Poe’s hips. Not a lot. But they definitely didn’t move like that.

And what had he done with his hair?  
  
Finn’s eyes widened even more as the beautiful redheaded woman on stage sauntered up to Poe and leaned against him before wrapping an arm around him. Like Finn wanted to do every time he stood next to Poe.  
  
What she did next Finn hadn’t ever _conceived_ of doing, and he wasn’t sure if he was limber enough, but he would be willing to try if it made Poe look at him like that. Even if he’d fall over trying.

Then Finn got a little distracted again because Poe started to sing.  
  
Objectively Finn had been prepared for this, it was after all part of the reason why Poe had been chosen for this mission. But knowing that Poe could sing was a very different thing from knowing that Poe could _sing_.

And dance. And- Finn had no idea what Poe was singing about, he couldn’t really focus enough to hear more than a few words at the time.

Before he knew it was over, and Poe was gone, leaving Finn staring at the stage as a young man with very little covering his green skin appeared.  
  
Not Poe, Finn’s brain informed him, and Finn agreed with that assessment and stood up to try and find him. Poe had to be backstage now. And everyone else would be busy watching the show so this would be a perfect opportunity to find him.  
  
-  
  
“What do you want with Kes?” the security guard asked after Finn had explained that he really need to see Kes, as Poe called himself here.

Grasping for an excuse Finn glanced down the hallway and wished he knew behind which of the many doors Poe would be.  
  
“I’m- I’m- I’m his boyfriend,” Finn heard himself say.  
  
The guard gave him a sceptical look and Finn tried to look like someone who could be Poe Dameron’s, or Kes’ as it were, boyfriend, but he knew he wasn’t pulling it off.  
  
Someone like Poe wouldn’t ever be like someone like him, he’d-

Just then Poe stumbled out of his dressing room, laughing. The pretty redhead he’d been singing with was clinging to him, whispering something in his ear, and Poe’s arm tightened a little around her waist as he turned to smile at her.  
  
Finn almost jumped out of his skin when the security guard clapped him on the back, more out of surprise than anything else because the scarred skin running along his spine only twinged a little. A very small little.

“You go on in, sorry about that,” they said and when Finn looked up in confusion he wondered what had been on his own face just then, because the guard had gone from suspicious annoyance to a look of compassion.  
  
At least Finn thought it was compassion. It was a little hard to tell with people who didn’t have lips as much as tentacles. But the tentacles certainly looked sympathetic.  
  
The guard lowered their voice and smacked Finn on the back again. “And don’t let him treat you like crap just because he thinks he’s hot stuff.”

-  
  
Poe turned to see who Tret was talking to and his eyes widened when he found none other than _Finn_ standing next to Tret, looking like a tauntaun caught in front of a wampa.

When Finn’s eyes darted from Poe's down to the arm he had around  Briss' waist and back up again Poe could practically _feel_ him jumping to the wrong conclusion. It was all he could do not to flinch away from her and tell Finn that it wasn’t what it looked like. And it wasn’t. He’d just wanted to be friendly, and it was a good cover not being the only one who kept to himself, and fine, okay, part of it had been that it felt nice that someone appeared to want him. He'd spent months without Finn wanting him so-  
  
Wait. Despite what Poe wanted Finn wasn't- they weren't- why would Finn look hurt just because Poe was holding Briss? Finn wasn't his-

“Apologise to your boyfriend, Kes,” Tret called, all three of their eyes rolling. “And stop blocking the hallway.”

“ _Boyfriend_?” Briss asked, sounding insulted.  
  
Yeah, definitely insulted Poe concluded when he received an elbow to his ribs as she squirmed out of his lax hold and strode off down the hallway without a backwards look.  
  
Poe  _just_ managed to himself from repeating her question. Boyfriend? And what was Finn even wearing? Who allowed him in a suit like that? It had to be illegal in at least three systems. Just the way his _shoulders_ looked had to be illegal in at least four.  
  
“I- er-” Poe began not knowing where he was going with it, but as appeared to be a habit, Finn came to his rescue.

“I need to talk to you,” Finn said, causing Tret to snort and mutter something about domestic issues as they left to go back outside again.  
  
Still rather distracted by how Finn filled out his suit Poe's spinning mind tried its best to work out what was going on and  _wow_ , Poe never knew that Finn was such a good actor. 

Because that had to be it. Finn wouldn’t be here without a reason since he was supposed to take things easy still, and that reason had to have something to do with Poe’s mission, which probably was a bust now because why else would Finn be here? Yes.  
  
And as for the boyfriend thing… Poe supposed that Finn needed an excuse to see him since he couldn’t contact him in any other way. The only tech Poe had kept was an emergency transmitter and that was only one way. Less chance of being caught.

Pretending to be his boyfriend had definitely worked, or else Tret wouldn't have let him in. And of course as his boyfriend Finn wouldn't be happy seeing him holding someone else like that. Yeah. Good plan, good acting.

However that still left Poe with an upset feeling in his stomach even after working it out.  
  
Even though it was just an act Poe still wanted to apologise for not-cheating on his not-boyfriend. He hated when Finn looked anything less than happy, especially if he had something to do with it.  
  
-  
  
As he watched the redhead march off Finn hated her just a little. If she was what Poe wanted then how was Finn supposed to have a chance? They could hardly be more different and still be the same species. Then he felt very guilty about hating her since it wasn’t her fault. Or Poe’s.  
  
-

Realising that they couldn’t stand around in the hallway all day Poe gestured for Finn to join him.

“Come on then,-” he bit his tongue just before Finn’s name left his lips. How stupid would it be to call him Finn if that’s not the name he’d given Tret, Tret who was still standing only a few metres away and even tough their back were turned they still had ears.  
  
And _hell_ , just the idea of Finn calling himself something different really stung and Poe mentally smacked himself for being ridiculous. He looked the part, he didn’t need to act the part as well.  
  
-  
  
After getting into Poe's room Finn explained why he'd come.  
  
“So no one's here to meet you but we need to leave before the First Order spy gets tired of trying to figure out just who the other spy is and decides to just kill everyone at the club.”

“But if we leave,” Poe argued, tapping his fingers against his thigh and Finn resolutely did not look at Poe’s thigh because his pants were very tight. Poe's pants that was. Yep. “Doesn’t that mean that they’ll just kill everyone anyway? If they can't find the spy?"

Finn hadn't thought of that. But Poe was right they couldn't just leave. But if they stayed Poe might be hurt.  
  
Finn  _really_ hated having to make his own decisions sometimes.  
  
-

“This brings back memories,” Poe yelled as he piloted their ( _borrowed_ , not stolen) ship as Finn tried to figure out how the weapon system worked. They’d been successful in getting the agent’s attention, perhaps a little too successful, but their plan of luring them away from Sengar was working just fine so far.

“At least we’re not going back to Jakku!” Finn yelled back, and Poe grinned entirely too wide for it to be situationally appropriate.  
  
-

One blown up First Order ship later they were back on D’Qar safe and sound and as they rushed off from the hangar; Finn to the debriefing and Poe to get changed before he would need to fly out, Finn felt Poe’s fingers curl around his wrist.

“Thank you,” Poe said, smiling at him. “For coming to save me, again.”

“Always,” Finn replied, because of course he would come for Poe. It wasn’t even a question.  
  
-

Poe wondered what he’s done to deserve someone like Finn, and whether it was something good or bad because one little word from Finn and _boom_ , his heart felt so full it was about to burst and wouldn’t that be a way to go. 

Realising he was still holding on to Finn he dropped his hand, running it through his own hair instead. Upon discovering that it was full of product and a lot shorter than he was used to he made a face.

“Still not used to that,” he murmured, wiping his hand on the side of his pants.  
  
-

“I miss your normal hair,” Finn blurted, and then his eyes widened in a panic as he realised that he should have just  _thought_ those words. “I mean, I like your hair now too, it looks good, you look good, but you looked good before, you always look-”  
  
-

“Finn?” Poe didn't know what to make of this. “Buddy?” Unsure of what to say he licked his lips, teeth briefly sinking into the bottom one, and he _did not_ fail to notice Finn’s gaze dropping from his eyes to his mouth as he did so.

Hope was such a dangerous thing, that much Poe has learnt, but it was even more dangerous to lose it, so he took a small step forward until their clothes were almost brushing. Close enough that he could feel the heat coming from Finn.

“Poe?” Finn asked, sounding almost breathless, and Poe took another small step closer, tilting his head up to keep meeting Finn’s eyes.

“You told the guard you were my boyfriend,” Poe murmured and Finn swallowed.

“I- I needed an excuse to-”

“Would you like to be?”

“What?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Poe asked, reaching up to cup the side of Finn’s beautiful face.  
  
Boyfriend was not nearly enough to describe everything he’d like to be for Finn, but it was a start. He could work with boyfriend. Or friend. Whatever Finn wanted.  
  
-

And Finn  _wanted_. He pretty much couldn't believe what he was hearing but apparently this was his life now, one unexpected things after the other, so he nodded slowly, feeling the drag of Poe’s palm against his skin as he moved.

“I would like to be your boyfriend,” he said, almost solemnly.

Poe grinned. “My cute boyfriend?” he asked, and Finn bit back a groan because of course Rey had told him that story, but before Finn could answer Poe leaned in and all of a sudden his lips had something much better to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic that's not Hobbit! :O


End file.
